Optical fibers provide advantages over conventional communications lines. As such, fiber optic cables are becoming increasingly popular.
Fiber optic cables have traditionally been installed in Multi-Dwelling Units (MDU) (e.g., apartment complexes) by positioning the cables within pre-installed conduit systems, such as latched-duct conduit systems. In this regard, a latched-duct conduit is typically installed in sections near the ceiling. For greater distances, multiple sections are placed in series.
Fiber optic cables are typically installed by hand into the pre-installed latched-duct conduit systems. The conventional installation method requires the installer to: (i) position an appropriately sized ladder near the conduit; (ii) climb the ladder to the appropriate height to reach the latched-duct conduit; (iii) open the latched-duct conduit by hand to create a gap that is sufficiently wide to allow cable entry; (iv) feed the cable by hand into the latched-duct conduit for the portion of the conduit that is within the safe reach of the installer; (v) close and secure by hand the latch mechanism of the latched-duct conduit's cover door; and (vi) reposition the ladder and repeat the process until the cable is fully installed.
As will be recognized by those having ordinary skill in the art, such a conventional installation method is time consuming and labor intensive.
Therefore, there is a need for more efficient tools and methods that improve the installation of fiber optic cable into latched-duct conduit systems.